Household furnishings and textile-based materials such as, for example, carpets, rugs, and upholstery, can last for many years, when properly treated. Routine vacuuming and regular cleaning helps to maintain the appearance and useful life of such materials. Occasional spills and stains do occur even in the most carefully maintained homes. Such stains are typically the result of a chemical reaction between the staining agent and the fibers and finishes of a fabric or textile-based material. Many stains can be treated with the proper method or technique.
Generally, the stain treatment process must be implemented immediately to prevent the stain from setting permanently in the material. The treatment process for the stains involves applying a stain-treating agent or a solvent for the stain, blotting the affected area with a cloth or sponge and/or tamping the stain with a spoon until the stain is treated. It is generally suggested that vigorous scrubbing and rubbing be avoided. Such action can irreparably damage or prematurely wear the material or spread the stain to a larger area or even push the stain deeper into the material. Unfortunately, consumers often fail to follow the suggestion against scrubbing or rubbing the stained material.
There are several motorized cleaning devices available marketed for removing stains entrenched in fabric and textile-based materials such as carpets, rugs and upholstery. Such devices typically include a drive train including a shaft. The shaft coupled to a bristle holder, may rotate, oscillate or reciprocate, and imparting a scrubbing or rubbing action. Accordingly, such prior art devices are not suitable for treating strains without causing some degree of damage or wear.
A number of compositions are formulated for treating stains. Consumers generally prefer stain treating compositions which contain or generate gas bubbles. One such composition is formulated from solutions of baking soda (i.e., sodium bicarbonate) and a peroxide compound (e.g., hydrogen peroxide). The peroxide component and the baking soda component chemically react to produce an effervescent action effective for treating stains. The composition does not produce potentially odorous and/or irritating chemicals that may leave a residue or rings after use. The major drawback to using peroxide/baking soda compositions is the inconvenience associated with handling multiple components. Because the two components are reactive on contact, they must be kept separate from one another during storage, and mixed in appropriate proportions immediately before application to the stain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surface treating device that is designed to treat stains from fabric or textile-based materials such as carpets, rugs and upholstery, while avoiding the problems described above. There is a need for a surface treating device that operates in a manner consistent with accepted stain treating practices, and substantially minimizes damage or wear to the treated area of the material. There is a further need for a surface treating device capable of conveniently preparing and delivering a stain treating fluid formulated in proper amounts from one or more components to the surface of the material.